Snow Day
by LionshadeSC
Summary: During her work at the Dark Castle, Belle is given a day off by her master, the cruel and dark Rumpelstiltskin. gentle, maybe heart wrenching ensues. nice one shot snow to go with the christmas theme, eh? :D


Belle slowly woke from her from her crumpled straw bed. The strands pricked and poked her skin, promising her no real sleep, not like she used to in her home castle. So used to sleeping on a soft, feathery mattress, she could lay her head on the pillow and sleep the whole night through without so much as a whisper to disturb her slumber.

Now, part of her didn't even care about the pricklyness of the straw, the way it probed and itched at her skin. She usually slept through most of the nigth because she was so exhausted, but it's not like she got any real sleep.

The young princess found herself again in the Dark One's castle. Every morning she would wake up wondering why she was in this strange, cold room, starting her brain to recall the events of her father and the deal made which kept her here. When she remembered this, she would stand, brush as much straw from her body as she could, then hurry to the kitchen to prepare the morning tea and breakfast.

A chill bit the young girl's arms and legs as she hurriedly made her way to the kitchen. Only when she started the stove did a warmth begin to glow about the room. She rubbed her hands up and down the length of her arms, trying to do something to bring heat back to them. The hairs along her entire body stood at end, trying to help out as well.

"It must be almost winter," she told herself as she readied the tray of food. She placed the teapot on it, added the little chipped cup, and hurried quickly to the dining room.

As usual, Rumple was already there, patiently waiting for her. He bid her no greeting, not showing any sign of acknowledgement as she placed the tray before him, moving the assorted items onto the table. She poured him the tea, the aroma from the leaves drifting up to her nose. "Cream or sugar?" she asked politely, the good, obedient servant caretaker.

"No," her master answered, breezily brushing his hand through the air in denial.

"Lemon?" she asked, their daily ritual.

"No," he repeated, dim morning light making his scaly skin glow a strange pale gray. He waited for her to finish arranging the food before he began to eat. Belle stood off to the side, waiting and watching for him to ask for anything.

He ate with the slow progress he usually did, not paying any attention to her. Belle kept her cold hands behind her back, mind quietly daydreaming to lands far beyond this place. She didn't hear the first time he spoke.

"Belle?"

No answer.

More firm this time, "_Belle_," he emphasized her name, twisting it with a slip of magic to get her attention.

His servant girl jerked her eyes to him, "Yes?" she said, suddenly alert.

"I'm going to be busy in my study today, and I won't be down until dinner. The house is clean enough, and I know you've been working rather hard in the month you've been here." He finished his fried egg, the fork levitating back to the napkin on its own. "So today you may have the day off," he finished, not bothering to glance at her.

Belle widened her eyes, not able to believe her ears. "The day off?" she voiced, disbelief wavering excitedly in her voice.

"The day off," he repeated, keeping the urge to roll his eyes at her. Rumple watched from amused, guarded eyes as Belle took in this news, her eyes brightening as the ideas of her free day flashed in front of her.

"Also," he added, making sure to grab her attention, "I don't want you to lift a single finger to clean today. Understand? I will not accept any excuses."

Belle nodded, her heart lifted. She listened intently as he reminded, "Of course the usual rules apply as well. Don't go off the castle grounds, understand?"

"Of course," Belle nodded, her head inclined down in submission. "What of lunch?" she questioned, making sure she knew everything he wished of her.

He lifted his own head to her. "What about it?" his darkened, yellow teeth seemed to form the sneer which glided across his lips.

Belle felt slightly confused, "Don't you want me to bring you lunch?"

He tutted at her, smiling in that usual way, "I don't think so dearie! Not a finger, or you'll face my wrath."

This threat flew right over Belle's head as she continued reeling ideas of the day though her mind. Would he let her go outside? The castle grounds did include a small portion of land fenced within short stone walls.

"May I go outside?" she asked before he could dismiss her.

At once, a distrusting, uncertain gleam flashed in her Master's dark ebony eyes. He looked about to refuse, stopping when Belle interrupted his thoughts, "I promise to stay inside the stone walls. I won't even leave the garden." She needed to get outside. She couldn't stay in forever; it would drive her mad. Belle needed the fresh, fall air, cool wind brushing into her lungs, bringing new strength. She wanted to smell the autumn leaves, crisp with decay. There wasn't any way she could do such a thing while looking out windows or opening them a little bit.

Only somewhat comforted by her explanation, Rumple acknowledged, nodding his head. "Very well," he grumbled begrudgingly. He stood to his feet. Belle started towards him, intending to at least take his dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Instantly, he used a flicker of magic to keep her at bay, "Nice try dearie!" he laughed, trilling his voice, "but you'll have to try harder than that. No cleaning."

Still confused, Belle nodded, stepping back politely, "Very well," she murmured, her head bowed.

She felt him look over her, then a flick of his wrist released her. "Now go bake sweets or take a nap or whatever it is you females do when you're not working." His voice held a sneer or growl, but to Belle, she only heard ringing bells of freedom as she instantly carted towards the library, eyes lit with excitement.

A day off. _A day off! _

Belle entered the grand library, staring at all the books arranged by genre, then by author. She breezed through all sections, grabbing a book here and there. Romance, action, drama, comedy, even a couple nonfiction books about the world with vibrant pictures dashed in color.

Hours of the morning passed across Belle's eyes as she buried herself dutifully in her old friends. The words brought comfort to her, wrapping her within a warm, celestial blanket.

After finishing her third book that morning, Belle jerked her head up upon hearing a _swoosh _of air.  
A purple cloud moved away to reveal a tray. On it rested a respectable teapot, steam curling through the spout. Resting next to it sat a little cup, roses coloring its sides. A bowl of warm chicken noodle soup sat steaming beside it, some rolls on a small plate drifting and whispering to her with their sweet, buttery aroma.

Belle stared, bits and flicks of confusion dashing in her mind as she stared at the tray. At once, her mind wondered if it was poisoned, before it brushed this ridiculous notion aside. She obviously knew who it was from. Honestly, who else but her master, Rumpelstiltskin? The real question was why he would do this for her? Give her meals when she should be serving him? A perk of the day off?

Deciding not to question his motives, Belle sat up, folding her legs beneath her as she lifted the tray on her lap, eating up the soup with deliberate slowness as she cracked another book.

(**)

It only took her an hour to finish her lunch and the book she just started (a rather short one, but great nonetheless). She sighed in satisfaction at the happy ending, rolling over to get her muscles moving as she stood to her feet, arms still chilled from the cold castle, despite the warm sunlight filtering through the glass windows.

A sparkle of movement from from the window caught Belle's attention. Curious, she glided forward, pressing her skin to the freezing glass. Her eyes opened in excited amazement when she saw the thick, pure coating of snow on every inch of ground. She bit her lip in delight, remembering herself as a child running through the snow with friends and loyal Gaston at her side. She remembered forging snow people, snow angels and great games of snowball wars. Of course, whenever she played in the snow with Gaston, he insisted on saving her from the snow monster (him playing the valiant knight) while she acted as the desperate and poor princess, trapped by the beast.

Right now, the child play didn't feel far from the truth. Trapped in a place not her own. . .

Belle shook these thoughts aside, quickly walking from the library to find her winter clothes. She hurriedly pulled on some warm boots, swishing on her fur cloak. The princess hurried out the front entrance, leading to the grand garden of flowers, now encased in the cold fluff.

She looked around excitedly, not knowing what to do first. She hugged her warm cloak closer, trying to get away from the nippy cold as she meandered through the garden, studying each picture of frozen beauty. Her eyes would fix upon a certain spot every once in a while, like where a chilled flower sat alone, bitten by the winter, or where a sun hit the snow _just right _so it sparkled like glittering gold.

Belle walked all along the castle, then to the back where just a huge expanse of a snow field sat, perfect and blessedly untouched. At the far end of it was the stone wall, a single gate between her and the free world.

The girl stood back quietly, moving her thoughts aside as she looked over the winter landscape.

In a quick, decided breath, she ran towards the gate.

(**)

Rumpelstiltskin had been watching her most of the day (just to be sure she wouldn't get into trouble), amused throughout the morning when he saw her instantly go to the library. He worked on his magic, every once in a while hearing her cry, laugh, sob, or even sigh while she read. It felt good for him to know she was enjoying herself on this precious day off.

Eventually he felt her hunger, which is what made him send her the food, giving her energy and strength for what he guessed would be another quiet afternoon of her reading.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

He halted all his work to watch her go outside, felt the movement in the castle as she pulled on her winter gear. His dark eyes glared in suspicion as she tread through the rather deep layer of snow.

It didn't take her long to go through the garden, studying it from every angle. She was like a child as she ran around, stopped by the slightest color and shade if it caught her eye. When she reached the back, however, he felt his heart stop.

She faced the far off gate, only a small latch keeping her from the world, keeping her from running away from him and leaving forever and ever.

He distantly wondered if he would stop her.

The Dark One waited for her choice. She kept her eyes on it for about a minute, suddenly breaking out into a run. Rumpelstiltskin wanted to look away, feeling betrayed as he heard her feet thud and _ploosh_ in the deepening snow. He glared firmly, a fire growing in his belly as he immediately wanted to transport down, force her back into the castle and keep her in the dungeon forever.

However, he held back, curious himself.

He waited for a creak to sound of the gate opening and closing. The magic pool made no such sound however, except for the joyous laughter of his servant girl.

Rumple jerked his head back, staring into the mystical pool, which sparkled in the strange light of magic. He stared at her, lying flat on her back, spread eagle with her arms and legs extended out like a star in the snow. A warm blush rose over Rumpelstiltskin's cheeks as he gazed at her, her bubbling laughter lifting through the magic pool, filling his ears with gentleness.

Belle rolled in the cold, soft snow, flakes of it clinging to the fabric of her cloak. She tread footprints in the deep white, creating imprints of her presence.

The magical being watched as she carefully made her way to the gate, stopping in front of it. His chest stilled as she reached a careful hand to it, brushing her hand along the rim of the black metal. At this movement, this small drif of her hand, it drew chills across his heart.

As if sensing this, Belle lifted her hand away, moving it from the gate. She easily turned, running back to the castle. She ran in her prints, not wanting to disturb any more of the perfect snow.

She made it halfway across the gargantuan back field, only stopping when she fell down to her back, promptly creating a snow angel where she lay. Her arms neatly brushed aside the snow, her legs fluently moving across the ground. She smiled kindly to the dull, sad gray sky, brightened by her day of freedom despite the gloomy clouds.

Rumple watched as she tried making a snowman, not succeeding since the snow was too light and dry to really form a good shape. She shrugged, only deciding to make more snow angels on the ground.

After her tenth one, Belle stood back and admired her work. Her blue eyes shone brightly at her accomplishment, her chest lightened by her day of play.

(**)

Belle walked through her foot prints back to the castle, stopping when a flake of snow drifted past her nose. The girl paused, lifting her head to gaze at the sky. A brighter, more enthusiastic smile lit her face when she saw the dancing snowflakes as they made their descent to the earth below. They fell in huge, thick clumps, landing on her hair, hood and arms.

With a great smile lighting her face, Belle began to dance.

The snow drops fell around her in a beautiful choreography as she spun, twisted, turned in the great snow fall. Vibrant laughter escaped, bubbling past her lips as she continued her dance, eyes bright with a strange happiness she had not felt in far too long.

She didn't realize how close she danced to the garden, getting closer and closer as she moved, unaware of her master, who watched her from a short stone wall, sitting before the bushels of flowers.

Realizing she was no longer alone, Belle stopped. She fixed her eyes on the man who faced her, eyes bemused by her actions. For a second, they just stared at each other, unsure of how to speak to each other. At last, Rumple voiced, "I'm glad to see something as simple as snow entertains you, dearie," he teased, eyes flashing cruelly, "although I do believe I heard you say you would not leave the garden." He smiled wickedly at her, his eyes demanding an explanation from his servant, knowing he had her beat at the game of words.

Belle merely tilted her head at him, holding his gaze unwaveringly. "I've done what I said. I stayed inside the castle grounds." She faced him evenly, no hint of fear in her eyes.

Rumple stirred, studying her. He sensed it in her heart too, how she didn't fear him. She was unlike any woman he ever kept the pleasure of knowing while being the Dark One. Before Belle there were other women, girls he would take from other kingdoms to be his servant. They never lasted long, however. They always cowered before him, and would scream if he so much as looked at them. They saw darkness in every breath he took, but behind his mask, Rumple felt he did wish for some company other than the cold walls of the castle.

The girls before Belle never did any such thing. They never said so much as a whisper towards him, or would flinch at every word which escaped Rumple's lips. Not one of them ever offered an ounce of companionship, or friendliness. The Dark One almost gave up, until he learned of a kingdom ravaged from the Ogre Wars, where a young, beautiful young princess lived with her father.

He decided to give a try.

He invested in it too. The girl turned out to be as headstrong, stubborn, and as bold as he himself was. He found a strength in her he never could see in anyone else, even in his old wife Milah. This girl was never afraid of him, not really. There were the moments when she first arrived he could describe her as submitting, humbled, quiet, but never really afraid.

Belle watched him with childish curiosity, "And as for the snow, a long time passed since I could be in the snow like this. It's been years. I feel so . . . _free_," her eyes lightened at the word, dismissing the irony of the situation she found herself in, being a captive and all.

Rumple narrowed his eyes to her, confused as he studied her like a strange animal or she sprouted wings. She almost _did _seem a child, prancing through the snow without a care in the world. Her hair stood out at odd ends from being messed with, her cheeks a lovely, dusted pink from her romp in the cold.

The girl enjoyed his confused, interested gaze. She smiled, guessing his train of thought. "You think me a child?" she asked coyly, hands held behind her back.

He looked to her, awake from his thoughts. "What else?" he asked, eyes furrowed in quiet confusion.

She smiled now, him caught in her trap. "You're wrong."

The Dark One stiffened, narrowing his eyes at her as she only lifted her smile more. "I'm much younger than that!" she boldly declared.

Leaving him with that quip, she hurried off past him, her skirt brushing his leg, sending a quick blush to rise up his cheeks.

He turned where he sat, watching her as she meandered back through the garden, the cloak trailing in the snow behind her. She tossed a bemused glance over her shoulder, knowing how easily she could tongue tie him. Rumple raised his eyebrows, both smirking at each other.

"Are you going inside dearie?" he asked.

She turned to him, faintly smiling. "No, I suppose not. Do I still have the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Of course. I always keep my promises," the Dark One trilled, waving a hand in the air for emphasis.

Belle ignored his quibbling, looking up to the leaking sky, "I suppose I'll stay out here then," she smiled fondly.

A strange wave of magic curled around her neck then, wrapping itself tightly around her skin, not hard enough to choke her though. In fact, the material felt quite. . . warm.

Belle moved a hand to her neck, feeling the soft, gentleness of the scarf. It felt as if it were weaved by the finest, carefullest hands, knitted to perfection in every stitch. Belle looked at the length of the soft extension, glancing to Rumplestiltskin for an explanation to his actions.

The imp only smiled at her snidely through his darkened teeth, eyes flashing strangely as he looked over her. "It will be cold, dearie. Wouldn't want my only servant to catch cold now, do I?"

She watched him strangely for a moment, questioning his motives for giving her this small act of kindness. A foreign confusion settled in her heart, making her doubt his foreign goodness. She never knew him to be someone of gentle tenderness.

"Well, thank you," she murmured, lightly embarrassed. Her fingers toyed with the end of the fabric, it glistening a brilliant, flashing gold.

"It's no trouble at all, dearie," Rumple smiled at her, waving a hand in a flourishing movement.

The two stood in quiet hesitation, neither knowing what to say to the other. Rumple found himself to be the one to speak, his curiosity driven forward to his tongue. "Would you?" he asked.

Only getting more confused by the second, Belle looked to him, "Would I what?" she asked carefully, unsure of what he wanted to know.

He looked to her evenly, his eyes showing no sign of betrayal, hurt, or anger. No emotion played across his face or shone in his eyes. He only asked a simple question, one that would require a quiet, simple answer. "If you could leave, Belle, would you? Would you leave this place?"

Belle looked to her master silently, a dash of fear making itself known in her heart as she wondered if he saw her go to the gate. She licked her lips carefully, not sure if she should answer or not. Her throat felt suddenly dry, like she couldn't talk.

So instead of answering, she merely looked down, straightening out the folds of her skirt. "It's getting late, and you'll probably be hungry," she murmured.

She tried to escape his question by going inside. He stopped her when his hand gently, yet firmly enclosed around her wrist. The ends of his dirty yellowed claws barely scratched her, just a gentle tickle along her skin. The girl looked guiltily to Rumple, who now stood to his feet, eyes searching desperately through her eyes. _"Belle_," he whispered, prompting her mouth to work, to answer his question.

The girl met his eyes mournfully, a lie ready on the tip of her tongue, prepared to spare his feelings. Why did she care if his feelings were hurt? He took her away from her family, friends and home. She shouldn't feel pity and kindness towards him, should she?

However, the urge to be honest with him crowded her heart, and she quietly whispered, "No, I, I don't think I would. I could never stay."

Rumple looked to her longingly, his heart filled with a desire he couldn't quite name. He slowly released his grip on her wrist, eyes dropping as he looked down, "No, I suppose not," he whispered, voice a dead murmur of falling hope.

Feeling awful, Belle tried to take a few of her words back, "It's just that-" she tried to explain.

"There's no need to explain, dearie," Rumple murmured softly.

In one wink, a puff of light lavender smoke, and he was gone.

(**)

**hey guyz :D haven't updated in a while *shame* but i've been busy with nanowrimo, and since its done, i might find myself with writing time ;D **

**i dont think i'll continue this. i've already got a butt-load of stuff to actually update that i havent updated in more than a year, and i will feel awful if i dont get to that. **

**thanks for reading, kiddies! ;D reviews are always lurved, and critique is always welcome! :D**


End file.
